Oh, trouble
by zaetrope
Summary: Lucy decided it was time to settle things with Juvia about the "love rival" thing, so, one day, she arrived at Fairy Tail... and shouted something that shocked even the cat of the neighborhood. What happened next? Trouble!


**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! So, I decided to write something funny. Since I had nothing from work to do, I decided to write this idea I had a few days ago. I still have plenty of stories I would like to share with you, so I hope I have free time soon to write them! I had some fun writing this, though it didn't came as I wanted. I'm even surprised this has +1k words - it was supposed to have less than that but oh well.

Now, this is Rated T due to Natsu's language and... his perverted mind. I'm planning some NaLu stories, as for JErza and Gruvia (I hope I can wrote some GaLe since I have a friend that's completely crazy about those two!). But that's another subject!

Enjoy this... thing. I'm sorry if the story seems too vague, I'm still practicing after a HUGE author's block.

* * *

**Oh, trouble...**

by **zaetrope**

* * *

For some reason, the female blonde was walking the street to Fairy Tail way too fast. She hadn't waked up with the best mood ever, despite the beautiful day. She was alone at that moment; neither Plue was accompanying her, since it was one of those days when he doesn't work. Who would tell such a dog has a schedule, huh?

Said blonde is named Lucy Heartfilia. She's not happy and everyone can tell by the pace of her steps, unified brows and lips pressed on a line. She's ready to take _drastic measures_ due to a certain water mage that belongs to the same family as her. That water mage is named Juvia Lockser, a timid girl that has been annoying Lucy recently. That's why she decided to act.

As she arrived at the guild, she busted the doors open and looked around, spotting Juvia stalking Gray like she always does. The water mage noticed the blonde's presence and shot a glare at her.

"GRAY IS MINE!" Lucy shouted, shocking everyone.

So the chaos came.

Natsu, who was drinking his mug of fire at the counter, gasped and spited it out, almost burning Macao. Mirajane broke the glass that was holding and then squealed in delight, thanking the Heavens for the _blissful_ moment that was happening in front of her eyes. Gray just face palmed and tried to hide under a table, saying _'this is not happening'_ to himself lots of times. Juvia's glare was so intense that she turned the whole Fairy Tail building into a hailstorm.

"You. Me. Now!" Lucy said to Gray, not even caring that he was hiding from them. She dragged him with her and went outside the guild while the ice wizard was shaking in fear.

"Juvia won't let you take Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, pulling the free arm of Gray. "Gray-sama belongs to Juvia!"

"I already said Gray is mine!" Lucy pulled him by the other arm.

Now Gray was being pulled by his arms by the two females, afraid they would rip away his members.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, appearing beside them. He managed to escape the flood grabbing a chair that was floating. "What are you- oohg." He reached one hand to his mouth; he was about to throw up just riding that stupid chair for a few seconds.

"Let him go!" Lucy said pulling Gray's arm with so much strength that he thought it stretched a little.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's…!" and then Juvia pulled his other arm; Gray was about to become armless.

As the water was coming out, all members were gathering outside, watching the _show_. By the look of it, the final result would be an armless Gray and a cat-woman fight. Both wanted the same and this was getting really ugly…

"Lucy, can you explain what's goin' on?" Natsu asked, approaching his blonde team mate, really confused about the situation.

"I love Gray! I want him for me!" Lucy said and the fire mage backed up, extremely shocked with her words. How in the world had she preferred that ice striper instead… instead… INSTEAD OF HIM?!

"Wha…" Natsu was completely speechless. He was so angry… He was going to beat that stupid ice princess!

"GRAAAAY! FIGHT WITH ME! I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS, YOU DROOPY-EYES!" he shouted, only receiving a crying look.

"Ad if I could, your idiot! They're gonna rip my arms! Do somethin', flame-head!" he cried. Even if he wanted to do something to make them let him go, they had so much strength that it seemed impossible.

"AHAHAHAH! I HOPE THEY RIP IT, CUZ AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YER SHIT ANYMORE!" Natsu screamed and laughed devilry; but, despite the fact that rip his arms was a good idea, that meant his fun would no longer exist. The fire mage sighed heavily, passing a hand on his hair. "Fine, whatever! You owe me one for this!" he said and Gray thanked the Heavens for having a friend like him; just that once.

Natsu was about to do something epic. He breathed in and then out and stared at Lucy. She was still pulling Gray's arm and Natsu noticed her flushed cheeks and her heavy breathes, something that never passes unnoticed for him. He began to have other thoughts about her… something erotic. He imagined her under him – and him over her. She was breathing hard and moaning as he li-

"NATSU!" Gray pleaded, bringing Natsu back to the sad reality.

"I heard you once, okay?!" he yelled feeling his cheeks warmer than usual.

He breathed in and out again. He then gazed at the people behind, who gave him a confident look and wished him luck. He grinned at them. _That was the moment._

"Lucy" he said softly. Sadly, he didn't catch her attention, so Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lucy!"

"What!?"

Natsu didn't answer and started caressing her face with both hands. Time stopped. Lucy lost her strength on Gray's arms and let him go. Their faces became a little closer, their eyes staring right at one another.

"Let… Gray's arm… and…" he said softly, now grabbing a lock of her hair. He inhaled the smell of her shampoo and gazed deeply into her eyes. Their lips were almost touching… "Oh, you let go Gray's arm!" He suddenly said and moved away from her. "Finally!"

Natsu laughed and walked away. Lucy was blank. Natsu was… Natsu was about to kiss her?! Her soul was about to part from her body, but Lucy grabbed it and placed it where it should be.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, running to him as fast as she could. He sweat-dropped and tried to protect himself from whatever was about to be thrown at him. "YOU. ME. NOW!" she yelled and grabbed him by his scarf, to a place only she knew.

Natsu waved to his family. "Goodbye, friends…" he cried.

The whole guild threw a party when Lucy and Natsu disappeared from their sight. Mirajane was crying in happiness – finally her favorite OTP was true and now they were setting with each other at the corner doing indecent things. She just wished to have a camera to go on a mission and sneak them to only film everything. That sure would be a great mature movie!

"That was really manly… I can't even contain my tears anymore…" Elfman said, wiping his tears as he saw the couple disappear.

"Guys, make sure to offer me a camera on my birthday, okay?" Mira said, wiping her tears as well.

Everyone sweat-dropped – a camera on Mira's hands was simply not a good idea. If you're her friend, don't give her a camera, okay? For the sake of everyone!

"Gray-sama will come with Juvia too!" Juvia said and pulled Gray by an arm. He screamed for help, but to no avail. They disappeared as fast as lightening and Mira run for inside crying of happiness.

"Laxus, it's your turn now." Evergreen said, giving him a touch in his arm. He tsked at her.

"Wha-What are you saying, Evergreen…? I…"

"JUST GO!"

Bixlow, Freed and Ever threw him to inside the guild, locking the door from the outside. They shook hands. "Done!" they said in unison.

In the end, nobody knew who stared this mess.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia laughed, causing chills to everyone. Both ladies were talking _normally_, laughing _normally_ and acting as if nothing happened.

"Juvia can't believe Lucy-san was only helping Juvia!" The water mage said, still laughing.

"I was!" Lucy said, wiping her tears. She laughed so much that she started crying. "That's why I said Gray was mine."

"Please, don't even mention that in my presence…" Gray said, covering his ears. That event was a nightmare to him and, every time he had recollections of that day, he always starts shivering.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad…" Lucy said, smiling.

"Juvia agrees! A-At least… Juvia and Gray-sama…" she blushed furiously, gazing at her boyfriend shyly.

"Please, no more!" Gray cried and run away.

Both girls laughed.

"Now, Juvia, I hope you keep your promise, okay? You're dating Gray but you have to stick with us more. Don't forget!"

"Juvia won't break that promise!"

Both smiled at one another.

"He loves you, Juvia. Take care of him, okay?" Lucy said. Gray was her friend, as for Juvia, so the only thing she wanted was them to be happy.

"You're a good friend, Lucy-san." The water mage said, smiling at the blonde. "How about you and Natsu?" she asked and Lucy gasped.

"Me and… Ah, we're not dating. No, not a chance!" she said, trying to avoid the subject of the conversation. "Remember that day? I-I beat him!" she laughed – she was obviously lying and Juvia wasn't so dumb to notice her constant stuttering.

"Hm…" Juvia hummed and smiled mischievously. "Is that so…?"

"Yes! I'm pretty strong, you k-know?"

"Natsu-kun~! Can you please come here for a sec?" Juvia called and Natsu approached the duo. Lucy backed up as if trying to maintain a certain distance from the pink-haired boy.

"Ya' called?"

"Yes! Lucy-san, you see… SHE HAS AN ENORMOUS BUG ON HER HAIR!" she screamed in fear. "Huh, no… ON HER NOSE! THERE, YOU SEE?"

"Huh?" Natsu gazed at the blonde nose. "I can't see anything…" he approached a little more; Lucy had her back glued on the wall so she couldn't escape – just as Juvia planned. The water mage shoved Natsu's head right to her face, causing them to kiss.

Juvia laughed and clapped her hands.

"Mission accomplished!"


End file.
